Okay You Win
by cj.sharpiequeen
Summary: So, Jesse St. James is coaching the Warblers, and in a fairly successful relationship with Reed Van Kamp. Logan Wright is a slut and single.  makes more sense if you're farmiliar with my characters but a decent smut piece if you're not. Very rough sex tho


Jesse sighed and closed the door to his dorm, frustrated and tired of fighting with Reed. The boy just couldn't comprehend that Jesse could only be drawn so many times before he got bored. And Reed didn't want to have sex tonight, he had to get ready for the gala. Of fucking course. Jesse could understand to a point, but he would drop anything for Reed, and Reed...he just wanted to paint.

Jesse jumped a foot in the air when he turned around, face confused, "The fuck are you doing on my bed, Wright?"

Stretched out on his double bed, tie loosened, blazer missing, legs crossed, hands behind his head, was the very blond Logan Wright. He smirked at Jesse, "You really shouldn't leave things laying around in the club room after you and Van Kamp get done having sex." Logan tossed him his room key.

Jesse caught it, noting that that was where his key had gone, he'd been using a spare. "I'll keep that in mind. Now get your ass out of my room."

"So you and Reed really are sleeping together?"

Jesse frowned, "We ARE together, not just sleeping together, what are you getting at, Logan?"

Logan smirked again, "You know that's against school policy, right?"

Jesse studied Logan. Were his eyes ...oh fuck. Logan was unmedicated. He'd heard rumors of what the boy had done and could do when unmedicated, and frankly didn't want to put up with it tonight. "Reed and I are well aware of the potential consequences."

Logan sat up and leant forward, "You know, I've slept with almost every guy at Dalton, gay or straight. Van Kamp, Hummel, and You are pretty much the only ones left. Kurt and Reed, they're a little too fragile for my tastes, but you..." Logan just smirked, leaving the cliffhanger.

Jesse stared at him, eyes critical, "It's going to take more work than just pretty little words to get me to cheat on my boyfriend, Lo." He saw the flash in Logan's eyes as he used the familiar. What he didn't see coming was Logan launching off of the bed and slamming him into the door behind him. Ow. Logan's hands were on his ass, head close to Jesse's, crystal clear green eyes on Jesse's. Jesse took in a deep breath and let out an animalistic growl, oh hell no, if this was happening, it was happening his way. He pushed forward with no warning, and then his dancer's grace allowed him to spin and throw Logan back against the door, "Listen up, Wright. I DON'T bottom. Let's just get that straight."

Logan smirked, eyes on Jesse, "Wow, who ruined your first time for you?"

Jesse's eyes widened, and then narrowed as he took a step back from Logan, "I don't remember. But it only happened once and I swore it would never happen again." He blinked to clear the emotions from his eyes, blue eyes hungry now as he turned back to the taller boy, "My way or leave."

Logan shrugged, "Whatever. I'm flexible." He looked Jesse over, eyes roaming, "But probably not as flexible as you."

Jesse took the complement in stride and quickly walked back to Logan, sliding his hands into the silky blond locks and dragging him down for a kiss. It was rumored that Logan was the king of blow jobs, but if there was one thing Jesse prided himself on, It was his ability to kiss. His tongue teased at Logan's bottom lip, and he slowly granted Jesse entrance, and then Jesse's tongue was everywhere and no where, as Logan tried and failed to capture it between his teeth, hands gripping the back of Jesse's shirt jar enough to bruise, legs spread so the slightly-very, very slightly- smaller man could settle between them.

When Jesse pulled away, Logan was flushed and breathless, Jesse smirking. "Been a while since you were with someone who knew what they were doing?"

Logan sneered and shoved Jesse back, using his body to guide him to the bed. "Fucking Hummel took my last good lover." He thought for a minute, "Ehh, Puckerman wasn't bad."

Jesse snarled and shoved Logan back, grabbing his tie as he fell away and dragging him back down for another hard, breathtaking kiss, "Puck is nothing compared to me. Took that bitch's virginity."

Logan wasn't sure when he had made the logical decision to give the reigns of this little encounter to Jesse, but hearing that snarl, and the little display of the strength he'd underestimated, confirmed it for his body, which went weak into Jesse's kiss. His mind however, disagreed, pulling Jesse closer and kissing him deeper, hands stroking up and down his ass, "Come on, Jesse. Don't you wonder why guys like to bottom?" He leant in and licked the shell of Jesse's ear, nibbling on his earlobe, "I won't hurt you."

Jesse let out the faintest of moans because quite frankly yes, he did wonder what it was like to be filled by someone, what it was really like to feel the waves of pleasure that followed that strike to the prostate, the feel of being pounded into. But the pain. The first and only time he'd allowed himself to be dominated, it had been horrible. The man had used only spit for lube and never bothered with more than two fingers before fucking Jesse so hard he bled. He thankfully hadn't ripped, but he'd been damn close. Jesse let out a low, shaky breath, "Promise?" he said in a small voice, "Logan, the first time, it was bad."

Logan's expression softened. He hadn't been expecting this kind of thing, hell, he'd expected to be kicked out faster than he could say hello, but some how, the most A-Type, bossy, domineering man he knew was asking little questions in low voices that quite frankly made Logan want to cuddle him. But he hadn't come for cuddling. He'd come for a fuck. He pushed Jesse back towards the bed, pulling Jesse's shirt over his head as he leant down to kiss him, hands trailing up and down Jesse's chest, pulling at nipples and tracing the clearly defined lines of his abs, hardened and worked from years of dancing.

Jesse was writhing underneath Logan's talented touch, but he hadn't gone completely submissive as he sat up quickly, experienced hands deftly removing Logan's school shirt, ignoring the tie, leaving that draped around Logan's neck. He kissed Logan again, hand running into the silky blond layers before he pulled away, "I want that promise, Lo."

Logan breathed against Jesse, slipping his hands down to grab Jesse's ass, one trailing around to palm the bulge in his sweatpants, "Promise." He pulled down Jesse's sweatpants to reveal nothing underneath, his jaw dropping, "Freeballin'?"

Jesse snorted, "I failed at an attempt to seduce my boyfriend." He said with a shrug, undoing Logan's belt and slipping his Dalton pants off of his trim hips, "Clearly somebody didn't plan on this."

Logan rolled his eyes and kicked his pants off, "Not until I found those keys this morning."

Jesse laughed, "I blame Reed." He leaned in for another sharp kiss, with tongues flashing as he fell back onto the bed, pulling Logan down on top of him. Logan moved his mouth to Jesse's neck and suckled lightly, trying not to leave marks for Jesse's sake. He slid down the elder mans body, tongue trailing around nipples and tracing lines in abs, breathing softly against the curls in the little line of hair from his bellybutton to his cock. Jesse understood now why Reed made as much noise as he did, because having someone actually pleasure him for a change was making Jesse squirm and whimper. Legitimately whimper.

His eyes locked on Logan, "Now you're just being a tease." The growl in his voice was dominant, and He threw Logan off of him, Logan landing on the ground with a thump, eyes wide as he stared up at Jesse who straddled his hips, hands roaming his chest and neck and slipping down to his boxers.

Logan moaned. Fuck. He threw Jesse back as Jesse just had. "The fuck, St. James?" He crawled over to him on his knees, kissing his lip, "Are you gonna fucking bottom or not?"

Jesse grabbed Logan's hair hard and kissed him hard enough to bruise. "You took too long. I changed my mind."

Logan glared, "Oh hell no. No going back now." He stood up and pulled Jesse to his feet, slamming their bodies together in yet another heated kiss, reaching down to grope Jesse's ass, his hand slipping between the cheeks and teasing softly at his pucker.

Jesse's eyes fell closed as his forehead fell against Logan's shoulder. Logan chuckled, and pressed Jesse back towards the bed, "Oh, ye of little faith." He pushed Jesse back against the bed, and reached down to slip lube out of his pants, "You've done this side enough to know what's going to happen."

Jesse dragged him down for another searing kiss and Logan spread his legs and settled on his knees between them. "I know what the steps are, yes. Get to it."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Impatient much?"

Jesse nodded, "Yes. I want this to happen, and I'm not exactly a fan of this part."

Logan's eyes fluttered closed when Jesse said that, letting out a sigh, "You know I swore after Blaine I'd never take another virgin. You're as bad as."

Jesse sat up and flipped onto Logan's lap, their cocks brushing together roughly, eliciting a moan from both of them. "There's an easy answer for that. Let me top."

Logan laughed, "Oh hell no, St. James. Lay the fuck back down."

Jesse laughed and obliged, "I really hate this. Really really-OW."

Logan had quickly lubed a finger and pressed it against the first ring of muscle, "Oh man up, St. James. We're just getting started." He wriggled his finger a little, slipping it farther in, Jesse's jaw clenched.

Jesse wasn't sure whether he was in agony or ecstasy. Logan's fingers weren't exactly small, but they weren't excessively large. The one finger felt strange, and Jesse remembered the first attempted venture with Reed, deciding 'weird' was a good way to describe it. Logan wriggled his finger and Jesse's hips bucked up, "Fuck."

Logan smirked and thrust his finger in and out, twisting it for different angles, and slipping it completely out and pressing his knuckle in, and then slipping in the second finger. Jesse yelped and tensed down around Logan's fingers. "Fucking hell, Jess, calm down. Or it will hurt."

Jesse let out a low moan, "It does hurt. Not unbearably, but it hu-Holyfuckdothatagain."

Logan chuckled, and slipped his fingers in and out a few more times, sliding up to strike against his prostate. Jesse had turned his head, eyes closed tightly, mouth half open, and let out a low whined, "Lo."

Logan was so hard. Jesse had been much more cooperative than he'd anticipated, and he was on a high that he was even doing this right now, because goddamnit for all intents and purposes, Jesse was a fucking bottom virgin, and holy fuck was he tight. Logan's cock twitched at the thought, and his fingers sped up, causing Jesse throw his head back. After pressing both fingers in knuckles first, he slid in the third lubed finger, which caused Jesse to clench down around him again.

Jesse let out a low groan, "Logan...fuck."

Logan couldn't help but laugh at how hardly the dominance in Jesse was still trying to control the situation. "Patience, Jess, you'll thank me later." Logan stretched him slowly with the one hand, while the other spread lube on his own cock.

"Logan if you don't fuck me right now I'm throwing you back and fucking you so hard you scream."

Logan paused, the images of that too delicious to resist, but he had the top of all tops on his back stretched for him. But this seemed too intimate. "Roll over." He ordered. Goddamnit this was a fuck not lovemaking.

Jesse did as he was told and Logan positioned himself at the other mans thoroughly stretched entrance. "Bre-"

"I know how to do this, Logan. Coached more men than you can imagine. Fuck me. Now."

Okay that little edge of order in his voice made Logan even harder, and gave him some insight into exactly how much of a feat this was. He pressed slowly into him, and it became clear exactly how well Jesse had learned how to do this, through teaching others. His muscles clenched-as if Logan needed anything tighter than the already damn near virginal cavity- around Logan's shaft, hands above his head gripping the bedsheets, face buried into a pillow.

Logan leant forward when he was fully sheathed and pulled Jesse's head up by the hair, kissing the side of his neck, "I want to see your face."

"Then why the fuck am I on my stomach?" Jesse turned his head, grinning evilly as he pressed his body back against Logan's, eyes fluttering closed, "I totally get it now, why guys bottom." He sighed and opened his eyes, crystalline blue into emerald green, "Fuck me, Wright."

And there it was. Logan couldn't help but get the feeling that somehow Jesse was running this show from under him, and like hell that was going to happen. He gave a few slow, preparatory strokes before his pace picked up dramatically, and Jesse's body was in perfect rhythm, pressing back into him. Logan didn't remember asking Jesse to press up onto his knees, but he did and then Logan figured out why when Jesse let out a little whimper on that downstroke, as Logan caught his prostate. Logan realized he needed to pay a he'll of a lot more attention to his partners, because here Jesse was, never having bottomed and liked it, knowing exactly what to do to make it good for both of them, simply by observation.

"Okay you win." Logan panted, "You're the better fuck. I'm close Jess please tell me you are."

"Understatement." Jesse moaned, "Logan, fuck." Jesse's body shuddered around Logan's, pushing the blond into his own orgasm.

Logan pressed into Jess one last time, seeing stars as he came, "Fuck." It was a hushed whisper into Jesse's ear as he slumped down.

Both of them lay there, panting for a few minutes before Logan slid off, "You were right, you were a better fuck than Puck."

Jesse grinned over his shoulder, rolling onto his side and rolling his eyes, "Everyday and twice on Sunday." He grimaced, "This is really gross all over me."

Logan let out a laugh as he pulled his shirt on, "That happens when you bottom."

Jesse shook his head, laughing, "Thanks for the fuck, Logan."

Logan shrugged, "Call me." He strode out of the dorm room.

Jesse's face fell as he rolled back onto his stomach. "Ow."

"Jesse, why are you limping?" Reed asked during practice the next day.

Jesse looked across the room at Logan quickly, lips quirking upwards quickly, "I twisted my ankle. Come on. Do that again."

When Reed was dancing Jesse looked back at Logan who smirked knowingly. A minute later, Jesse felt his phone buzz.

**Logan**: Want me to kiss it better?

Jesse smirked and texted back: In your dreams, loverboy. Never bottoming again.

Logan just shrugged and tapped at his phone.

**Logan**: Who said anything about bottoming?

Jesse sighed and shook his head: We'll see. But the smirk on his face spoke otherwise.


End file.
